


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》038 hbszd

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 冰瀚 - Relationship, 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》038 hbszd

038  
虽然高瀚宇一直认为自己已经够小心了，但到了下半夜，季肖冰还是断断续续地发起烧来，吓得高瀚宇赶紧又是烧水又是拿药。  
做得太狠，季肖冰醒来的时候觉得浑身难受，头昏沉沉的，身体一动就跟被卡车碾过一样酸痛。  
禽兽。  
这次是咬牙切齿。  
他记得自己求他了，可是高瀚宇还是不管不顾，一边哄他一边继续折腾他。  
射了那么多，身体虚得厉害，不发烧才怪。  
“大爷，我煮了肉丝面线，你稍微吃一点吧。”  
高瀚宇低眉顺眼，端着一碗温热的面线放到床头柜上，扶着季肖冰坐起来，让他靠在床头。  
季肖冰从不跟自己的身体过不去，用死亡射线狠狠瞪了一眼高瀚宇，还是接过来吃了。  
“对不起，大爷，我没控制住。”  
高瀚宇小心翼翼地和他道歉。  
“嗯。”  
季肖冰懒得理他，饥肠辘辘，把面线一口气吃完，抹了抹嘴又倒回了床上，闭上眼睛。  
这狗必须训，不然指不定哪天就把他做死在床上。  
他愤愤地想。  
一只手在他额头上碰了碰。  
“大爷，你好像已经退烧了，要不要起来走走？我们到外面沙发上看电视吧，一直睡在床上不好。”高瀚宇小声说。  
他是个运动主义者，认为生命就是运动，走几步也是运动。  
然而季肖冰的生命在于静止，这个时候谁敢移动他，就是死。  
“滚！”  
他终于发了火，抬起酸疼的手指了下门。  
高瀚宇拿起空碗，一步三回头地出去了，背影委委屈屈。  
委屈个P！看不到的地方肯定在笑，都吃干抹净了。  
季肖冰狠狠地想着，闭上眼睛。  
他很累。  
不过心是满的。  
还好，他赌对了，高瀚宇没有离开他，心里那块石头总算落了地。  
他的狗认主了。  
既然认主了，他就一辈子不会放开他。  
一生一世。  
国庆放假期间季肖冰的低烧就没断过，有时候白天好像好了，甚至能出门溜达逛个超市，到了晚上又开始烧，急得高瀚宇团团转。  
“大爷，要不我们去医院看下吧？说不定你是感冒呢？吃点对号的药才能好，你这几天都瘦了。”  
他心疼得不行，恨不得拿块板砖拍死自己。  
早知道就不做那么狠了，他怎么就没控制住呢？高瀚宇，大爷骂得没错，你真是禽兽呀！把大爷的后面都弄肿了，能不发炎发烧吗？  
唉，以后不敢了，季肖冰想当0当1都随他吧。  
“我没事，你去煮碗西红柿鸡蛋面给我吃，我想吃。”季肖冰命令他。  
高瀚宇赶紧走进了厨房。  
伺候季肖冰几天，他对这个家已经十分熟悉了，没过多久就煮好了季肖冰要的食物，放到餐桌上。  
季肖冰懒洋洋地走出来，在餐桌旁边坐下，高瀚宇连忙递上筷子，无微不至。  
然后季肖冰吃了三分之一。  
“我不吃了，你不准浪费，剩下的都吃掉。”  
他继续命令。  
高瀚宇哪敢说不，只能把碳水和热量吃进了肚子里，心里计算着今天的运动量。  
这已经不是季肖冰第一次这么干了，他似乎对要求高瀚宇吃进更多的热量乐此不疲，然后高瀚宇运动的时候他就坐在沙发上欣赏，手里捧着一杯红枣枸杞茶，怡然自在。  
高瀚宇挥汗如雨地做着运动，每次抬头，都能看见季肖冰那张清俊的颜，猫唇不笑都是上扬的模样，眼神光锐利，像在监督。  
他太难了！  
房子本来就不大，放不开手脚，单调的自重运动难免无聊。  
高瀚宇最终还是搜了下离得最近的健身房，趁季肖冰午睡的时间溜了出去。  
啊！呼吸新鲜空气的感觉真好。  
他钻进健身房，逮住每一个空置的器械，练到爽歪歪。  
洗完澡换了一身衣服，高瀚宇到超市买了点食材，才溜达着轻快的步子回家。  
他轻手轻脚打开门，把东西放下，走进房间习惯性摸了摸季肖冰的额头。  
还好，没发烧。  
正要离开，季肖冰突然捉住了他的手，放到脸颊边蹭了蹭，呼吸喷在他的手心里，睡得香甜。  
这……  
高瀚宇抓耳挠腮，不知道是该抽出来，还是干脆躺上床一起睡一会。  
就在他犹豫的时候，季肖冰突然伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的手指，含住，嘴唇湿漉漉的。  
高瀚宇的脸一下红了，被舔过的地方酥酥麻麻，跟过电一样。  
“大爷，你别玩了。”  
他知道季肖冰一定是醒着的，这人总喜欢玩弄他。  
季肖冰大大方方睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，笑了笑，把他拉上床，像抱抱枕一样抱住他，腿压在他的身上。  
“老高，你去健身房了？”  
他问道。  
“嗯，大爷你别生气，我就是觉得最近好像有些胖了，怕过几天拍摄不好看。”  
高瀚宇老老实实回答他。  
“胖了？胖在哪？胸吗？”  
季肖冰掐了他的胸肌一把，又去摸他的腹肌。  
“没有啊，还是这么好。”  
说着，手越摸越往下。  
高瀚宇及时抓住他的手：“大爷，你别乱撩我。”  
他的呼吸略微粗重了起来。  
季肖冰翻身压到他身上，吻住了他的唇，两个人拥抱着翻滚在一起，互相汲取着对方的味道。  
缱卷缠绵。  
“来做。”  
季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇粗喘着，问他：“你上我？”  
季肖冰摇头：“我清理过了。”  
他把高瀚宇的手放到了自己的后穴上。  
高瀚宇感觉自己的手指碰到了什么东西，一摸，顿时红了眼睛。  
“大爷，你……”  
他摸到了那根假阳具。  
“上我，就等你了。”季肖冰红着脸说。  
高瀚宇把他揉进了怀里。  
这次他控制住了，结果反倒是季肖冰失控，一直让他继续，再来，射了三次还不知足，两条大长腿缠着他的腰，妖精一样索要。  
高瀚没有办法，最后居然生生射了两次，才把季肖冰伺候好。  
“大爷，你不要命了？”  
他一边帮季肖冰清洗一边责怪他。  
季肖冰回应了一个吻。  
“命都给你。”  
他啃着他的唇珠，呼吸温柔。  
很累，但是很舒服，心里特别踏实，至少不用再一直看到高瀚宇自责的模样。  
爱是互相拥有，不是一昧的退让和付出。  
最开始几天消了气之后，他就只剩心疼了。  
半夜，季肖冰果然又发起了烧。  
这次是他自找的。  
高瀚宇不忍心在他生病的时候责怪他，但态度和之前明显不一样，不再让他予取予求，甚至在他不烧的时候还要求他一起做拉伸运动。  
季肖冰抗拒未果，在瑜伽垫上被摆成各种奇妙的形状，肠子都悔青了。  
不行，还是得调教，不能让狗子上房揭瓦。  
红蔓拍摄当天，季肖冰出门前还发着低烧，高瀚宇十分担忧。  
“要不我和你一起过去吧？”  
他们的关系不能见光，所以约好了分开出门。  
“不用，你快点走，我的车也过一会就到了。”  
季肖冰果断拒绝。  
“行吧行吧，你要是难受，一定要马上告诉我。”  
高瀚宇依依不舍地出了门。  
天气很好，故宫的街道有些许残雪，很冷，也很美。  
“季老师要多穿点，他脸色那么白，可不要着凉了。”  
“季老师有点恐高，我站上面吧，你们别让他上梯子。”  
“季老师的眼睛最美，你们可一定要拍下来，他的眼睛里面有光，超漂亮……”  
高瀚宇全程絮絮叨叨地说着，话特别多，三句离不开季老师，周围的工作人员全都露出了姨母笑。  
真好，hbszd。


End file.
